narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Getsugakure
Questions 1) If it is a Canon Hidden Village, which one are you applying for? Bold the answer. * Sunagakure * Kumogakure * Konohagakure * Iwagakure * Other: Getsugakure 2) Following the Fourth Shinobi World War, what has changed in regards to the overall dynamic of the Land, and by extension, their Hidden Village? This is inclusive of the damage suffered, whether it is territorial, economical, or social (population size). How much has this been repaired by the higher-ups of the villages and the country? What remnants from the war remain, and how do they affect the population currently? : Getsugakure, having not participated in the war at all, has had time to prosper more, after the War. They have even helped tend to the damage of neighboring countries, such as the Land of Water. They have grown high in economical status because of this, they sold naval supplies to the Wand of Water, excess supplies from their own (part of their growth is a strong navy). The village has also gotten bigger (physically things have been built, such as the Getsu Arena). 3) What is the economic status of the Hidden Village you wish to apply for? Has this changed since the Fourth Shinobi World War, if so, how? What manners of business are being conducted to either stabilize or boost the economy in question? : As stated above, their economical status has grown selling naval supplies to many nations, such as the Land of Water. They're helping nations rebuild their military and as a result, economical, they have boosted themselves. ' 4) What are the technological capabilities of your Hidden Village? By this, we mean, what weapons and equipment are they producing? Do they have practical technology such as television? Do they have unique technology based on their environment? :'They have unique technology based on their environment. They have created more effective ships and subs for their powerful navy, and have used practical technology in them, such as television. Some weapons and equipment they produce are harpoons and hooks, fishing spears, swords and shields and cannons (for ships, or arms). 5) What is the size, structure and capabilities of your Hidden Village's military force? To what extent has this changed following the conclusion of the Fourth Shinobi World War? : It should be noted that Getsugakure has only an average Aerial Force and is still developing other military divisons. Their shinobi are only average as a whole, but there are a few notable exceptions to this, such as their ANBU, which is one of the best in the shinobi world, second to Konoha, Kiri, and Ame (as a whole anyway, not counting certain ninja). But their navy is one of the best in the world. 6) Will you also apply for the Kage, and possibly, the Tailed Beast of your Hidden Village? If so, how will they have ascended to the position of Kage, and as well as this, how did they obtain their Tailed Beast? It should be noted that all Tailed Beasts, aside from Gyūki and Kurama have been revived and let back into the wild following the war. : I would like to apply for Isobu, which I have created an application for. I would also like to apply for the Kage of this village (I would like to propose that after the Fourth Shinobi War, the Five Great Shinobi Countries would being to recognize other shinobi countries' Kage. If that is the case, then the Kage of Getsugakre would be the Tsukikage (月影,Moon Shadow) But if not, the leader would just be the village head). The leader of Getsu would be Kinpa (金波, lit. moonlight or golden waves) He would've been appointed leader by the Leader of the Land of Moon after an election like project. Getsu shinobi would've supported his election, allowing him to become leader. Becoming leader shortly after the conclusion of the war, he would've supervised the village's overall growth and authorized capturing Isobu. I will focus on helping this leader learn to change, such as the Gokage changed during the war. 7) What would you give a ranking for the village's population size, military strength and economic strength out of five stars? Are there other details about the village or country that are relevant to the saga? : Population: 3, Military Strength: 3.5, Economic Strength: 4. *The Master of Spirals Please tell me how I could rework this idea, if you don't approve. Audition Decision : Category:Ame's Evolution Applications